


Shopping with Roxy

by davekattrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sloppy Makeouts, dirkroxy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davekattrash/pseuds/davekattrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dirk, c'mon! I just wanna try on this one dress!" she pouts, trying to pull you towards the dressing rooms by grabbing a fistful of your shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping with Roxy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/gifts).



"Dirk, c'mon! I just wanna try on this one dress!" she pouts, trying to pull you towards the dressing rooms by grabbing a fistful of your shirt. She was currently failing in dragging you along, because you hadn't moved from the spot you'd been standing in for about ten minutes. You hated going to the mall, and you hated shopping with Roxy Lalonde. She always took forever, even when shopping for the simplest of things. Today was no exception, and was probably going to take longer since she was looking for a party dress. 

"No, you can go in alone," you said, crossing your arms over your chest. She let go of your shirt and crossed her arms over her chest while lowering her gaze to the tiled floor of the store you were in. You rolled your eyes and sighed before grabbing the dress she was holding out of her hands and marching towards the lady in front of the dressing room stalls. 

"One dress," you said, raising the dress for the lady to see. She nodded and handed you a card with the number one on it. She pointed to the stalls on the left, and you nodded while dragging Roxy to an empty stall. 

"Thank you, Dirky!" she exclaimed before pecking your cheek. You rubbed your hand on your cheek to try and get the black lipstick off, but just ended up smearing it everywhere. You'd deal with it later. 

Roxy slipped her shirt off over her head and threw it to the ground, and you noticed her bra was lacier than usual. You knew she only wore underwear like that when she planned to hook up with a guy. 

You were too busy trying to figure out who she was going to try and sleep with that you forgot you were staring at her. 

"So do you wanna take a picture? 'Cause you know those last a lot longer," she said, giving you a playful wink. You felt heat rush to your cheeks as you turned around to face the door. 

You felt small arms slide around your body, and you whipped around to see her looking up at you with a look that seemed to say, "Gotcha." 

You didn't have time to ask what was going on before she was pulling you down to meet her halfway as your lips mashed together. You slipped one hair into her dyed blonde hair, and the other onto the small of her back. Her hands remained in fists balled up in the front of your shirt. This wasn't the first time you had kissed her, but this was the first time she wasn't shy about it. 

You slipped your arms around and under her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around your waist. She put her arms around your neck and, even though you two were pressed as close as you could possibly be, you tried to pull her closer. 

She was the first to pull away. Both of you were breathing pretty heavily as you pressed your foreheads together. As she was the first to pull away, she was also the first to say something. 

"Wow," she breathed out. You set her down so she was standing on her feet, and she started to search around for her shirt. Once she found it she tugged it back on, and you opened the door for both of you to walk out. As you both walked down the hallway with red faces and rumpled clothes, you were reminded of why you were in there in the first place. 

"So did the dress fit?" the lady at the front of the stalls asked. You both froze. 

Shit.


End file.
